


Maybe Someday

by SynMorite



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynMorite/pseuds/SynMorite
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote when thinking about longing. Figured I’d start with a drabble.





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote when thinking about longing. Figured I’d start with a drabble.

Jensen stood on his back porch looking down at the dark silhouette sitting on the Lake Travis beach.  
She was back.  
He didn’t know who she was but he noticed her sitting there most nights. She’d show up just before sunset and settle down on the shoreline. She’d stay there, just watching across the water as the sun disappeared in brilliant pinks and oranges below the horizon. It was always too dark to see her leave.  
She captivated him. She sat there so calmly each night and just watched the colors. She never seemed to be bored or antsy. She looked like she was deep in thought. Jensen had started looking for her each night. He always stayed until he could no longer see her in the darkness.  
He wanted to know her. He wanted to know what she was thinking about so deeply.   
Maybe someday he’d venture down there and talk to her. Maybe someday.


End file.
